Aircraft propulsor thrust reversers often include a cascade exit area (a.k.a. throat area) where airflow may exit from within the aircraft propulsor. Traditional cascades tend to be linear. Mass flow through the cascade may increase if the cascade exit area increases. Additionally, current aircraft propulsors may benefit from lighter weight and/or more compact thrust reverser cascades.